Lluvia
by ascella star
Summary: La lluvia le hacía recordar tiempos lejanos, tiempos de espadas y princesas, de magia y castillos… La vida no era enteramente justa, pues de haberlo sido sus generales habrían tenido la misma oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo que él o las Senshi.


Era un día lluvioso. Para algunos, un aviso de rotundo desastre, el tráfico seria lento, los autobuses pasarían atestados de gente y si por alguna razón olvidaste tu sombrilla, no había manera de que pudieras llegar a tu destino intacto.

Para otros era una bendición; era la excusa perfecta para no salir de casa, ver películas o simplemente pasar tiempo con tus seres queridos, conversando o haciendo mil y un nimiedades.

Para Mamoru en cambio, era un motivo de reflexión y en ocasiones de nostalgia.

La lluvia le hacía recordar tiempos lejanos, tiempos de espadas y princesas, de magia y castillos… tiempos donde su mayor preocupación era cumplir correctamente con los protocolos establecidos y estar a tiempo para el entrenamiento.

En ocasiones lo asaltaban oleadas de melancolía, podía recordar claramente las bromas de Jade a Zoi, o la extraña obsesión de Nephrite por consultar todo con las estrellas… de cuando en cuando extrañaba los raros pero sabios consejos de Kunzite, líder de los Shitennou.

Ellos habían sido no solo su guardia, habían sido, sus amigos, sus confidentes, sus cómplices… quizá no de sangre, pero ellos realmente habían sido sus hermanos. Se conocieron desde muy corta edad, y teniendo el príncipe una edad cercana a Zoicite y Jadeite, entre los tres planeaban todo tipo de travesuras… mismas que eran encubiertas por Nephrite, y supervisadas por Kunzite. Si alguien los descubría, no había manera de determinar quién de los 5 vino con la idea, pues su lealtad era tal que preferían ser castigados todos a que solo uno cargará con el castigo.

Los años pasaron y juntos compartieron su primer vino, acompañado de la primera borrachera y la primera resaca en un día de entrenamiento arduo. Juntos pelearon sus primeras batallas, planearon estrategias y terminaron guerras.

Hasta que Serenity apareció.

La princesa lunar ciertamente agrego sabor a sus vidas. Pues ella no venía sola. Al igual que Endymion, ella tenía su propia guardia, que tenían un vínculo casi tan fuerte como el de ellos.

Tristemente las cosas buenas tienden a llegar a su fin. Entre envidia, ambición y desamor, una guerra se desató… uno a uno los vio caer, uno a uno los vio desaparecer en el campo de batalla hasta únicamente ser él el único de aquel grupo.

Hasta que los vio de nuevo en la noche de la batalla final. Pero una sola mirada basto para saber que esos frente a él, no eran más que títeres sin alma, manipulados al antojo de una mente perversa.

Mirando por la ventana que da a su balcón, Mamoru no puede dejar de pensar en lo irónico de la vida. Si preguntará a cualquiera de las chicas, Usako incluida, todas dirían sin lugar a dudas que la batalla con Beryl, es algo que definitivamente desearían jamás hubiera sucedido, que lo único que les trajo fue sufrimiento y malas memorias… que quizá lo único rescatable fue que ayudo a afianzar la amistad existente entre ellas...

Sin embargo él no estaría del todo de acuerdo. Probablemente, y sin ella estar consciente de ello, Beryl le dio uno de los más preciosos regalos de su vida: sus Shitennou.

Él nunca ha estado seguro de las circunstancias, no recuerda exactamente como llegaron de vuelta a su poder, pues su memoria como príncipe oscuro es casi tan difusa como la de sus años de infancia, sin embargo sabe que fue ella quien se los dio. Quizá como un forma de tortura, quizá como un recordatorio de lo que le sucedería si fallaba, quizá simplemente porque no tenía otro uso para ellos y no quería molestarse en destruirlos… lo cierto era que las cuatro piedras que contenían sus almas, llegaron a su poder… y no se ha separado de ellas desde entonces.

Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que sus espíritus se manifestaron a través de las rocas. Se encontraba preocupado al no encontrar una solución para enfrentar al nuevo enemigo, la situación con la pequeña niña de cabello rosado tan similar a Usako, y que más tarde descubriría es su futura hija, lo tenía altamente estresado… deseo firmemente poder discutir con Kunzite, quien siempre tenía una visión distinta del mundo, o escuchar la lógica detrás de las palabras de Zoicite… incluso alguna broma o decisión precipitada por parte de Jadeite…

Y fue entonces cuando los escucho.

Zoicite, Nephrite, Jadeite y Kunzite… todos frente a él… pero sin estar ahí. Sus almas estaban siendo proyectadas por medio de las rocas que las contenían. Mamoru no sabía si reír o llorar.

Realmente eran ellos, instantáneamente pudo sentir ese vínculo perdido, con solo verlos supo que, aunque físicamente ellos no estaban ahí, eran reales, no esas horribles marionetas as al servicio dela bruja…

Deseo abrazarlos. Pero a los espíritus no se les abraza.

Desde aquel día todas las de dispones importantes de su vida las consulto con ellos. Es verdad, tenía otros amigos, Motoki y Asanuma siendo los más cercanos… pero la camaradería que compartía con sus generales era simplemente irremplazable.

Un día todo cambio. Uno a uno, fueron dejando de acudir a su llamado.

Las almas no mueren, ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, cuando ni siquiera Kunzite volvió a responder, supo que jamás volvería a ver a sus viejos amigos.

Fue un día de lluvia como hoy… cuando Chiba Mamoru, abrazado de una sorprendida Usagi, lloro amargamente, por primera vez en siglos por la pérdida de sus amigos.

Aun mirando por la ventana, y con las rocas de sus desaparecidos amigos en la mano, Mamoru suspiro profundamente mientras una lagrima traicionera se rodó por su mejilla. Hacía cerca de tres años de ese día… y aunque el dolor seguía presente, con la ayuda de su ahora esposa, se iba sobreponiendo poco a poco.

La vida no era enteramente justa, pues de haberlo sido sus generales habrían tenido la misma oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo que él o las Senshi… solo esperaba, que donde quiera que se encontraran, sus Shitennou finalmente hayan encontrado la paz y la felicidad que merecían.


End file.
